User talk:Ajacopia1
Re: First off, welcome to the wiki! Secondly, I'm only able to be on here on sparse days every once in a while; I've checked your claim this time, but please be patient and I'm sure that a claim checker will get to checking your claim eventually! Anywho, if you have any quick questions, I can try to get back to you as soon as I can, cheers! - Thanks for checking my claim, I'm working on it immediately Ajacopia1 (talk) 15:40, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Re: I might have the time to check a few claims later today, but there are other claims that are waiting to be checked before yours. It's possible that I might get to your claim, there are no promises, it all depends on how much time I'll have. But don't worry, we will get to yours eventually, just be understanding that there are people that have been waiting longer than you. If you need anything else, just let me know, see you around! Dante Astnov Your claim, Dante Astnov has been deleted because you have not edited it for over seven days and it still remains a work in progress. I suggest you create a sandbox for these type of characters since I believe this has happened more than once. RP Hey there, ya sure, I would love to RP. What characters do you have? Let me know. -London (talk) 22:04, January 21, 2018 (UTC) RP Ya, the son of Hecate sounds great, go ahead and leave a comment to start of Paris Spear or Lana Easton 's page(s). Ill get back to you ASAP. -London (talk) 23:03, January 21, 2018 (UTC) Re: Sorry for the late reply, but either way, congrats on getting your claim approved! Re: Rp? That's just so nice of you—of course I want to have a roleplay with you! I wonder when what time on chat you would be on, y' know, to plan and everything, haha. Especially me, since it's hard for me to choose a character of mine to roleplay with. Let me hear from you what kind of rp you'd like and I'll reply :D Sure sure hey come on chat ;) btw, do you want forum or comments section? Sure i would love to rp! I just need to know if you want to roleplay in comments or on a forum. CrystalWolf105 (talk) 15:15, January 22, 2018 (UTC) Ok sure! Do you want me or you to make the forum? CrystalWolf105 (talk) 15:36, January 23, 2018 (UTC) RE: I’d love to RP, but maybe in a little bit later? Maybe when I have all of my characters planned finished and all that? ~ Thistle 01:18, January 24, 2018 (UTC) Ok sure http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:Main_Forum/General/Ajocopia_and_Crystal%27s_Rp! Iv'e made the forum but i haven't started the rp yet. I hope to rp with you soon! Ok sure http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:Main_Forum/General/Ajocopia_and_Crystal%27s_Rp! Iv'e made the forum but i haven't started the rp yet. I hope to rp with you soon! CrystalWolf105 (talk) 15:20, January 24, 2018 (UTC) I posted CrystalWolf105 (talk) 16:58, January 25, 2018 (UTC) Re: Hey I would love to RP sorry I was away and didn't see your message. Where do you want to RP? "What are men to books and characters." - GeorgieCate Category:User SignaturesCategory:GeorgieCate 22:18, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Yeah sure we can go to the Training Arena Forum if that's cool with you, I'll be doing it with Eliza and I assume your going to be RP with Theós? "What are men to books and characters." - GeorgieCate Category:User SignaturesCategory:GeorgieCate 22:58, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Hey I've Created a forum do you wanna put you WB in and then we can start? "What are men to books and characters." - GeorgieCate Category:User SignaturesCategory:GeorgieCate 23:39, January 28, 2018 (UTC)